<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You set my heart on fire by GonFreecss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860989">You set my heart on fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss'>GonFreecss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rangshi advent calendar 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Falling In Love, Humor, Mutual Pining, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rangi is a firefighter.<br/>Kyoshi is an absent-minded and cute writer that always has a fire in her house. <br/>Rangi extinnguish the fire, but not the fire of her heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rangshi advent calendar 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You set my heart on fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rangi is tired. The holidays are always synonym of fires thanks to lights and candles. It was almost her hour to leave when she had to do one last job.</p><hr/><p>It was a small fire. It turns out that the woman living in the house was trying to cook some food, she was distracted and it was late when she realized that there was fire and smoke. In words of the woman "it was common, so they don´t have to worry about it. It is not the first time and probably not the last one." Rangi could had been angry about the lady personality but she was distracted because she was so pretty. </p><hr/><p>She was not lying. It was common that she will set something in fire (by accident), sometimes when they arrive the fire will be gone already. Thanks Agni it was never something dangerous. </p><p>Now, she was always craving the oportunity to see her. She lad learnt that her name was Kyoshi and she was a writer. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>She felt so ashamed of herself. She had visiting Kyoshi alone and telling her that it was because it was a rule to make some investigations in a house to see if everything was alright if it were common the accidents. It was a big lie, but she has no idea how to be closer to the woman. </p><p>"I am so sorry for being so unpolite, I forgot to offer you something to drink. Do you want coffee? I make a delicious coffee." </p><p>Rangi smiled. "Only if you  don´t burn it".</p><p>Kyoshi was laughing when she went to the kitchen. She had the most lovely laugh. </p><p>Now that she was alone, she decided to inspect the room. The house was small and there were not a lot of things but it was pretty. There were several plants and books. One book caught her attention. Tha name was Fire and Earth. Before she could read about the book she heard Kyoshi coming and decided to wait till she was in her home to search for the synopsis. The rest of the afternoon was nice, with she falling in love with Kyoshi more and more. </p><hr/><p>Rangi was shocked. The book was a romance story about an earth witch and warrior named Kyoshi who falled in love with a fire witch called...Rangi. </p><p>Kyoshi wrote a book about them. </p><p>KYOSHI WROTE A BOOK ABOUT THEM.</p><p>Does that mean that she is in love with her? </p><p>Does she has an opportunity? </p><p>The first thng she did in the morning was to go and visit Kyoshi. Her intention was to make some conversation and let it slip that she knew about what she wrote, but she failed horrible when Kyoshi opened the door and instead of saying good morning she said, "I read your book". </p><p>Kyoshi looked like she was going to faint. "It is not what you think. It is a coincidence. It is about another Rangi, and Kyoshi character was not based in me. It is just a big coincidence that they have the same name as us!"</p><p>"Kyoshi, do you love me?"</p><p>"No! You are just my firefighter, I mean not mine but I just think that you are pretty and nice and smart and strong and I want to die!"</p><p>Rangi moved closer to where Kyoshi was. "Hey, it is okay. I have feeling for you too."</p><p>Kyoshi finally shut up." Do you? Oh, and now I made a fool of myself." </p><p>Rangi chuckled. "I thought you were cute and you did say some nice things about me. Would you want to?...Kyoshi, there it is smoke in the house!". </p><p>Kyoshi ran, "I forgot I was baking some cake". </p><hr/><p>"The best thing about having a firefighter girlfriend, there are less fires and she kiss good". </p><p>"Kyoshi, the last part makes no sense". </p><p>"Yes, of course it does". </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>